


The Dark Country

by naznahl



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lyna has a Tail because I Want Her To, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naznahl/pseuds/naznahl
Summary: You don't want for Lyna to leave you just yet, so you run after her into the dark to take her back to your room with you.
Relationships: Lyna/Reader, Lyna/Warrior of Light (Final fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Dark Country

**Author's Note:**

> You gleam as you lie back  
> breathing like something  
> taken from water,  
> a sea creature, except  
> for your two human legs  
> which tremble  
> and open  
> into the dark country  
> I keep dreaming of. How  
> shall I touch you  
> unless it is  
> everywhere?
> 
> Mary Oliver, [The Gardens](https://www.sparkpeople.com/mypage_public_journal_individual.asp?blog_id=772898)

Lyna's smile, Lyna's tears, Lyna’s walking away from you. Running almost actually, disappearing into the alleyways of the city before you can follow her. You have to push your way to where you last saw her ears cutting through the crowds, feeling like a heavy-footed predator following your quickly bounding prey. The Crystarium is in revelry around you, people gathering together under the stars to find out if they can name them from what they’ve pieced together from books and knowledge passed along from those who remember the dark. 

“We don’t have to follow what any old book says,” you hear someone exclaim, “we can make our own constellations.” A cheer starts as the crowd, teetering more into drunkenness by the slurring of them, all take to the idea. 

You find her pressed against the wall of a twisting corridor that you would’ve missed if you hadn’t caught the flash of her hair in the lamplight. She looks so much smaller than she is, hidden in a dark corner like this.

“Lyna,” you say, louder than you mean to. 

She startles at the sight of you, the glint of her armor catching against the dim, sputtering lamplight that hardly remembers how to do its job. 

“What are you doing here?” The instinctual walls she'd hackled up relax slightly as she sees it's just you. It's just you, and you know her enough that you can't leave her like this. 

“I wanted to make sure you're alright,” you say, stepping closer. She presses back, because even if it's you, she's still a creature of habit and hesitance. 

“I’m fine,” she says, sniffling. 

“Hardly.” 

"I'm fine," she repeats, and then flinches at an echo of laughter sounding down the alley. 

You sigh and step a little closer to her. "Can I touch you?" You will her not to shrink back from you, and thankfully she doesn’t, comfortable enough with your slow movements. 

"Whatever for?" she says, meeting your eyes in a defiance you want to tell her she’s never needed with you. 

"For... comfort, Lyna." You feel inane against her defenses. "Forget it, I can go." 

“No, I - I apologize.” She lowers her eyes, moving off the wall to stand at better attention as she crosses her arms in front of her. “I don’t want you to go,” she adds quietly, her fragile voice betraying the distance she’s placed in between you.

You consider her with a furrowed brow, concerned and far too affectionate towards her, enough that you can hardly bear it. You don’t have the words to explain Lyna, or how she makes you feel, really, but you want to express the feelings to her somehow. 

You place a hand on her crossed arms, not pressuring her to open them, but just as a weight to acknowledge that she’s still not quite letting you in. You look at her, wanting her to meet your eyes. It’s a chant of desire in you, the want to be seen by her. _Look at me, look at me. I want you to look at me, Lyna._

“Will you,” you grimace, wondering if being too forward will make her run away from you, faster than you would ever be able to catch her, “will you come back to my room with me? We can talk privately there.” 

Lyna looks at you, tears still shining in the disks of her eyes, brighter than even the stars in the sky.

“I will,” she answers, surprising the both of you. 

* * *

You pull Lyna into your room at the Pendants, immediately lighting a candle to banish the dark of it. You’d bullied it out of the manager, who’d gruffed at your interrupting a raucous ballad before smiling at your hand clasped with Lyna's and digging through a storeroom to find a half-melted, dusty pillar candle for you. 

The pointlessly ornate mirror resting in a corner reflects both of you in the shadows of the room. You can’t stop admiring the back of her head in it. You're looking away from her face to give her the chance to compose herself but you don't want to take your eyes off her, so you settle for her silhouette. 

You trace the outline of her ears, her strong back in her armor and the curve of her ass that it can't quite hide, the peek of her thighs under her chainmail. You don't have words for her, just that she's beautiful. She's beautiful and you want to press her into the bed for it, because it's not fair. You don't know what fate to curse that you haven't been with her for years. She should be as familiar to you as your own reflection. 

You let her be the one who tentatively reaches out to put her hand on your arm. She looks at you, a careful blankness to her face. 

“You wanted to speak to me?” she asks. 

“I did. But I… I don't have the time I want to tell you everything so I want to be straightforward when I ask you,” you confess, “Lyna, I want you. Can I?” 

Lyna’s mouth opens, but not with surprise at the question, just the directness of it. You've been dancing around each other the entire time you've been on the First, too many lingering glances to call it curiosity. It's just not a bubble either of you intended to touch, afraid of it disappearing. 

Her response is stronger than you expected, not coy at all, just blatant pride in her voice. “I've known that for ages. Yes, you can.” 

You don't know which one of you moves to embrace the other first, but you knock your mouths together hard enough that your teeth hurt. You're both clumsy with one another as you explore the brand new territories of each other's mouths, trying to commit to memory the feel of your tongues against each other. 

You pull at each other’s clothes, clinks of metal and leather louder than the sounds of your kissing, the breaths and soft sighs and wet mouths. You don't know how you're able to strip each other as you're barely able to take your hands off her and her hands are on you just as much the entire time. 

You sit on the bed, pulling her off balance to put her leg on your lap to obsess over her skin above her socks, wrapping your hand around her thigh and kissing at the strong muscle of her. She slaps at your hand and pulls her leg away as you laugh at her, pulling her boots and socks off herself. 

You miss the look of her in them but you won't fault the view of her now, all naked expanse of skin as her gorgeous breasts rise and fall with her panting breaths. You don't take your eyes off her body, knowing that she's watching you take in the sight of her, the greed plain on your face. 

You stop Lyna as she tries to drop to her knees in front of you and she huffs at you as you pull her close underneath you on the bed instead. You kiss the tip of her nose to make her be quiet. 

“Who have you ever let take care of you without thinking it’s pity?” you ask her, cradling her face in your hands as you kiss her cheek, “Let me do it. Let’s go slower.” You kiss the objections out of her mouth, pushing her chin up with your nose so you can kiss the hollow under her jaw. 

You make your way down the landscape of her neck with your mouth, inhaling her smell and exploring the curve of her shoulder and then the sharp angle of her collarbone. You press a deep, worshipful kiss against her sternum, feeling her heart beneath the bone. 

“Have you ever done this before?” you ask her, looking back up. Her eyes are a little wet as she watches you, but your eyes are wet too. It doesn’t matter why. 

She rolls her eyes at you, no break to her voice as she speaks, “Of course I have. Look at me.” 

You smile into her breasts. She’s perfect, all of her. You put your mouth on her nipple and suck, just an edge of your teeth against the sensitive tip, enjoying the strangled sound of her holding back a moan. She grips the sheets in a tightened fist, and you’re glad to have learned this about her. You pinch her other nipple lightly, rolling the tip between your fingers as her legs jerk up in response. 

She moans, and it’s such a light, lilting sound that you’re immediately distracted by it and move back up to her face to kiss the sound out of her mouth. You put both of your hands back on her breasts, your thumbs pressing up at her nipples to feel the softness of them. She wraps her arms around your shoulders, meeting your hot gaze as she moans loudly. You smile into her mouth.

“Was that one special for me?” you ask her.

“Keep moving, you’re wasting so much time,” she gasps into your mouth. She squirms her legs and you can feel her wetness against your thigh, so you listen without too much of a fuss.

Softly, slowly, you kiss back down her torso, the muscles underneath her skin quivering under your attentive touch. She’s got scars you’ll never know the stories of, and that’s something you’ll have to give up wanting because there’s no time. Just like the keen envy of wanting to know who’s touched her before, who’ll touch her after you’re gone. There’s no time, and the softness of her stomach around her navel is too distracting for you to think too much about it. You lick the expanse of her muscled abdomen once before settling between her legs.

You part Lyna’s legs, looking down at her in the half-lit room with your mouth half-open at the sight of her. She opens up willingly for you, moving her hands down to push against the stretch of her thigh to spread them further for you to look at her. She’s perfect, wet for you already, her clit peeking out at you between the folds of her labia. You’re aching to touch her and there’s no reason for you not to, so you dip down and press your tongue against her clit. Her legs quiver, and she moans again in that excellent voice of hers. 

You consume her, absolutely, flattening your tongue to taste all her wetness and mouthing around her to drink it all in. Lyna stretches both of her legs to rest on top of your shoulders so she can put her hands on your head and dig her fingers into your scalp. A litany of incredible sounds, gasps and moans and in-betweens, escape her as you lick and suck at her pussy. 

Her torso starts to buck up from the bed, and she cries out louder at her growing need, pulling you into her so much that your nose crushes against the bone of her pelvis. She comes on your tongue like this, ruining your mouth forever for anyone else’s taste. You’ll never forget her, you think. 

You run your hands over her calves as you pull her legs off you so you can breathe. You sit up and wipe your mouth, looking down at her where she’s got her face tear-streaked and pressed to the side so she can bite into the pillow, her hands now cupping around herself to press her own fingers into her wetness as she shivers through the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Lyna, I still want you. I want to make you come again like that, I have to,” you say, your voice hitching up hysterically as you look at her. “Tell me what you want me to do to you to make you come like that again.” 

“I want - ” she says, flushed and slightly hoarse. You wait, counting breaths as she pulls herself together. You're rapt in interest towards the battle of decorum versus desire on Lyna’s face, her jaw flexing as she fights to get her next words out. 

“Can you? I want you to... in the back.” The fever of wanting overtakes her embarrassment, “I've never, before, but I've always wanted... I've always wanted someone to.” 

You pause, the blanket honesty from her enough that it stuns you for a moment.

“Have you ever done it to yourself before?” you ask. She nods, eyes wide at your easy acceptance. You wonder at this, a brief image of her with her fingers thrusting desperately into her ass - her spine bending back into the feeling, sobbing as she wanted for something deeper inside her - appears in your mind with no warning. You want to see what she looks like when she's like that. 

“Good. I’ll relish getting to work you open if you already know how it feels.” 

She startles at your words, and you bounce off the bed as her mouth opens to speak.

“Look, I need you to not question why, but I had this stashed in a corner,” you cut her off, showing her a wooden box you’ve cradled in your arms when you return. “Eulmore has excellent craftsmen hidden in corners if you look for them, and I did one day while I was bored.” 

You open the box, and show her the leather harness with gold buckles, a mess of straps that don’t make sense to her until you hold up the slick dildo that goes along with it. 

“Were you going to leave that here?” she asks blankly. 

“I was too embarrassed to take it with me. You can have it, if you like.” 

“Absolutely not.”

You grin and kiss her, your lips still feeling a little numb from having them on her. “Don’t be silly, it’s new. I promise.” You nudge her cheek with your nose. “I want to use it on you. Can I?” 

Her lips tremble at your words and she’s left without words for a moment. She nods her head, and you soften at her. 

“I want to be gentle with you, but I also… I want this as badly as you do.” You brush aside a lock of her hair and slide your hand through the locks to straighten them from where they’d gotten mussed. She leans into your touch and sighs. “Please tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

“I will,” she says quietly. “I trust you.” 

You press a gentle kiss into her hair, against her ear, the fur of them tickling gently against your nose. “Get on the bed on your hands and knees then.” 

She does as you ask while you toss a vial of oil onto the bed next to her. You tighten the straps of the harness against you, pleased at the foresight you had to make sure that the dildo you’d purchased from the stammering shopkeep was double-sided. You’re wet enough from eating her out that it’s an easy slide to secure your side of it into yourself, although there’s not much pleasure in just the penetration of it. You’ll feel it more when you’re inside of her. 

You wonder what expression Lyna would make if you told her the silly story of how you ended up with the strap-on and dildo, but the tale isn’t something you want to give her, you think. You’ll leave the set with her just as a gift from tonight. The story would be too tender and sweet a memory for her. She might cry, and those aren’t the type of tears you ever want to see from her again. 

You look up to see her staring at you from under her bangs, the candlelight casting long shadows across her face. You smile at her. 

“Is this alright?”

She nods, unspeaking. You nod as well, a useless helpless feeling growing inside you. You push it away, settling behind her. She lowers herself into the enclosure of her arms, hiding her face and presenting her ass up to you at the same time. 

You think perhaps you’ll be the one to cry at this, looking down at the slope of her back and ass, her tail quivering slightly in the open air. You run your hands over her skin, small bumps and scars a texture of beauty under your hands. 

“Lyna,” you breathe, not having any other words to say. You look down at her, almost forgetting how to move your body until she whines and leans back, pushing her ass higher in offering to you. 

You come out of your reverie, remembering the vial of oil you’d thrown onto the bed earlier. It’s meant to be a type of safe oil with aphrodisiac qualities. You’d had the shopkeep list out every ingredient and its purpose in the mixture, half for the joke of it and half for your genuine curiosity towards how to make something like this of your own. Not that you have the presence of mind to remember any of it right now. 

You pour the liquid out into your hand, testing the feeling of it on your fingers as the excess falls onto the curve of Lyna’s ass. 

“Oh,” she gasps. “That feels…” 

“It’s interesting, right?” you say, a tingling, warm sensation arising in your fingers where the oil drips down. 

“Please… you’re wasting time again.” Her tail is trembling again. You put your hand on it unthinkingly, realizing a second too late you’ve coated the fur with the oil. 

“Ah, oops,” you say and Lyna whines at you in irritation. She kicks up a leg that almost hits you in the face and twists around, hooking an arm around your neck to pull you close to her.

“Stop that. Fuck me, now,” she hisses at you. 

“Gods, yes. Yes.” 

She repositions herself even more closely than before, enough that the dildo presses against the cleft of her ass. It tilts up a little at her bumping against it and you feel the motion inside yourself as well. It’s enough that you regain your motivation to focus on her. 

You wipe your hand on the sheets to clean it off and reopen the vial to pour onto her. You press her back a little to get enough distance that you can rub a wetted finger around the circular muscle of her asshole. She gives you a breathy moan, both of you settling back down into a warm intimacy between you. 

You part her cheeks slightly so you can look at her, admiring the pull of her muscle as you rub a knuckle in a circle around her hole to watch how it stretches around your movements. 

“Tell me how it feels, Lyna.” 

“It feels good,” she breathes in response, “But I want more.”

“Yes, of course.” Carefully, you rub more oil around her before pressing in with your forefinger. She twitches and pushes back into the sensation, instantly wanting more. The motion bumps her into your strap again, this time hard enough that you whimper at the slight thrust.

You push in further, the unbearable tightness you think you can’t breach loosening through a conscious effort through her relaxing around your finger. You circle your finger around her, gently pulling it at the same time to stretch her enough you can slide in another. When you press into her with another finger, she almost wails in pleasure. 

You don’t stop her, even knowing that the sound is far too loud, and someone will almost certainly hear it. It’s a beautiful keen and you want to listen to it, completely unhindered by any thought for decency. 

The sound of her almost makes you manic to be inside her, even knowing that she’s not open enough for you yet. You scissor your fingers inside her and she presses her face into the pillow to stifle her noises. You don’t want her to but you understand the need for propriety, even if it takes the last of your sanity to be able to do so.

You work her open achingly slowly, careful enough that you don’t hurt her when you penetrate her with your strap. Her legs start to tremble, her tail shaking in satisfaction at your fingers inside her.

When you’re finally satisfied with the openness of her, you sigh and look up, accidentally catching your eyes in the mirror. The look of desire on your face catches you by surprise and you realize that you’ve never seen what you look like during times like this. Your expression sharpens into a glint of mischief as a beguiling idea blooms inside you. 

“Lyna, Lyna… are you ready for me?” You peer down to where her face is still hidden. She nods into the pillow, not moving otherwise.

You pull at her arm, and she shifts to give you a look of confusion. You see that her face is wet with tears, and you almost stop to ask her what she’s thinking but she scowls at you before you can. 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I want you in my lap.” You smile at her and pull her arm again so you can maneuver her on top of yourself. 

She hovers over your strap, bracing herself against your thighs as you both shift to position her so she can sink down. You cover her tail with your hand again and she huffs at you but doesn’t stop you. 

She starts to push down into the dildo, and you both moan at the same time at the pressure of it. She starts to whine deep in her throat again, her thighs shaking as she tries to bottom out on top of you. You put your other hand over her mouth so she can hold in the sound, and she licks around your fingers as she tries to keep quiet. 

She finally settles in as deep as possible on top of you, and you both stop to suck in breaths, not able to think for a long stretched out pause.

“Lyna, can you look at yourself?” you cup her chin, guiding her to face the mirror, “You're so beautiful.” 

She moans a lilt of surprise as she catches her own wide eyes reflecting back at her. She closes them, squeezing shut so as to not have to acknowledge what she looks like right now, the absolute wet-eyed bliss of desire on her face too much for her to cope with. 

“Can I move in you, please?” you ask her. She bites your hand to get it off her face, and you take it as a yes. 

You’re slow, the weight of her on you keeping you from thrusting up too fast, which is more than fine. The leisurely pace draws out both of your moans, the sounds you both make matching in rhythm to your quickening thrusts inside her. She moves on top of you, using your thighs as leverage to buck her hips so you both feel it. Your eyes are still on her in the mirror, the rocking of your bodies together making the reflection a hypnotizing sight.

“Open your eyes. Gods, look at yourself,” you say, nonsensically, “Look at your tits, Lyna. Look at you.” 

You thrust in once quickly so her breasts bounce in the mirror, and the sight makes a sharp pleasure spike inside you. She whines, a loud needy sound of embarrassment and want. You press your strap as much as possible into her ass. 

You let go of her chin to part her labia, straining to see past the shadows of the room to look in the mirror where she’s a deep, flushed pink, where you’re thrusting inside her, the ridiculous wetness of her around your fingers. You rub a knuckle against her clit, pressing in the way you’d learned to do with your mouth earlier.

“Lyna, Lyna,” you chant into the sweat of her shoulder, as she bucks her hips against you because she wants you the same as you want her. “I could die like this, Lyna, inside of you.” 

“Don’t, don’t die,” she gasps, hardly any breath in her to speak. 

“Why’s that?” You mouth against her skin just to taste her. She's sobbing against the thrusts, her voice becoming more and more of a hoarse wreck as she chokes on her moans. 

“Because I want you to watch me come first,” she says, arching her back away from you and throwing back her arm to grip against your head. 

You don’t talk anymore, nothing clever or teasing left to say. You bury your face into her shoulder, just peeking out over enough that you can keep your eyes on the mirror to watch how you both move, mismatching rhythms now that you’re both so close to coming, searing the sight of your reflection into your memory. 

You groan against her, both of you shuddering as you bite her shoulder to keep your orgasm in check. You don't want to stop, not now, but you’re so close that you have to clench your stomach to stop yourself. 

She comes first, making the same indecent wailing sound that’d driven you wild before. You’re not long after her, moaning into the spot you’d bitten her as she pants on top of you as you watch her face in the mirror.

“Gods, Lyna, Lyna, you’re so perfect, what am I going to do with the rest of my life if I can’t be inside you.” There’s no rational thought left in you as leftover pulses of pleasure spark within you. 

You press your forehead into her back, kissing wishes for a long happy life into her. She stretches up on her knees to pull you out of her, pulling the dildo out of you in the process. You sob into the lack of feeling inside you, the lack of her heat on you making you want to cry.

She looks back at you over her shoulder, considering. 

“Shall we make the night last longer?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [@celestial_txt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_txt/pseuds/celestial_txt) for looking this over & editing for me... i really and truly appreciate you doing so. any leftover mistakes are mine.


End file.
